


Always Okay

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Local Hero.</p>
<p>Set right after the final scene of the ep.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Local Hero.
> 
> Set right after the final scene of the ep.

“Are you okay Jackie,” Stuart enquired, worried for his friend.

“I’m okay. I’m always okay,” Jackie replied as she turned and walked away.

Fighting back the tears that had been threatening to spill out at various points throughout the case were finally rolling freely down her porcelain cheeks. She bit on her lower lip to prevent an anguished scream from escaping.

Throughout her life and career she had seen and experienced so many different things. Some were pleasurable. Some were truly unforgettable and some were simply to horrific to deal with so she shut those out and tried to pretend that it was someone else who witnessed the true depravity that man could inflict upon another.

The hardest cases to forget were the ones that involved children. It still shocked her that some adults could devour a child’s innocence for their own sick desires and twisted logic. If she thought hard enough she could still feel Morgan Taylor clinging to her leg as the ME wheeled her parents out of the house on the gurney.

It had taken her a long time - longer than she’d admit to anyone else - that she still woke up in a cold sweat scanning the room for a gunman. It plagued her dreams sometimes and when things were especially bad she could feel the bullet leaving the chamber entering her skull via the parietal bone. She couldn’t always wake up from that dream and it scared her but she refused to talk about it to anyone.

Some nights she found herself double and triple checking all the doors and windows and making sure that at least one light was left one after the incident with Rogan. Sure she broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder in one swift movement but it didn’t help her anxiety about unexpected silent visitors in the small hours. 

She looked up at the sign of the street she now found herself turning onto and smiled softly to herself. Walking the few yards to the familiar building she hesitated when she reached the security door before pressing the buzzer for the flat she wanted access to.


End file.
